


heart will not wait its turn

by hyuckyuk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, but no description of it, but wbk, hyuck drinks too much, hyuck loves xuxi a lot :(, the tiniest bit of sadness, theyre 18 btw, this is p much me projecting my alcoholic ass into hyuckhei, xuxi is so so whipped for hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: “i love it.” he affirmed “when you're drunk or sober, i love it.”“nice” the sleepy boy replied while nodding with his head “how was your day?”“pretty boring.” yukhei shrugged and pecked donghyuck's eyelids to signalize that he could open them again, making the boy look up at him “missed you a lot.”ordonhyuck drinks too much sometimes.





	heart will not wait its turn

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this cause i have a bit of a drinking problem so i did what i do best (which is to turn stuff from my life into hyuckhei) and this happened.
> 
> hyuckhei is actually my favorite nct pairing and i'm so so happy to finally write something good for them!!! so yeah give it lots of love :))
> 
> title from snakehips’ all my friends.

donghyuck loved parties.

he loved all of it, the process of getting ready, being at home, choosing an outfit, doing the makeup, hyping yourself up and then getting to the actual party and greeting people, dancing to remixes that all sounded the same, having fun with your friends, donghyuck lived for that.

and there was the drinking.

donghyuck liked to drink, he liked to feel free and loose and careless, he liked the buzz he felt in his skin when he drank just the right amount.

“dude, you should slow down" mark advised, eyeing him concerned as he downed what looked like the fourth cup of cherry flavored vodka.

“no, i shouldn't” the younger boy laughed as he walked away, probably to get another drink.

“how much you wanna bet that he's gonna be throwing up in a few hours?” renjun said as he sipped on his beer.  
“ten bucks that we're gonna need to call yukhei.” he sighed and watched as donghyuck danced away with strangers, drinking from his new cup.

 

 

donghyuck and yukhei met when the younger boy entered high school.

donghyuck and mark had been friends since, like, ever, and when mark himself got into high school one year before the younger, he met yukhei and his other friends, so when it was time for donghyuck (and jeno, jaemin and renjun) to join him, he merged both groups together.

no one could imagine that the two of them would fall in love, and so quickly at that.

after almost a year of mutual pining (full of annoyed friends), they finally managed to get their heads out of their asses and finally confess.

they soon became the most annoying couple ever known to man.

when they were not hugging, kissing or being disgustingly cute, they were bickering and running around chasing one another.

now, yukhei was on his first year of college and donghyuck on his last of highschool, and still going strong.

and usually, yukhei was the one taking care of donghyuck at parties, because he knew that more often than not, his boyfriend would drink too much, so he would drink a little, and for the most of the night he entertained his donghyuck, be it with dancing, talking or, well, making out.

but on that day, yukhei couldn't accompany his friends due to one essay he had to finish (donghyuck swore yukhei only did his essays on the last minute, and he was right) so he made them promise they would keep an eye on his boyfriend.

 

 

“hey, donghyuck is throwing up outside” xiyeon said casually as mark exited the bathroom.

“what” he screeched “i left for not even ten minutes.” the boy mumbled as he ran past the confused girl and down the corridor towards the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and then went to the big front yard.

he could see jaemin next to a hunched figure (whom he assumed was donghyuck) and a little behind were renjun and jeno with disgusted but concerned expressions.

“how is he?” he asked hushedly as he got closer.

“disgusting.” renjun answered blandly and jeno only nodded.

mark then slowly walked closer to the sick boy, he could hear jaemin talking to him, and the retching sound.

“breathe, hyuckie, just calm down, okay.” the boy hushed as he pushed the sweaty fringe out of donghyuck's face.

“i brought some water.” mark handed jaemin the bottle and watched as he made hyuck drink almost half of it.

“you good?” he asked but the boy only whined in response.

“i think he's gonna vomit again.” jeno said from behind.

“'m not” donghyuck mumbled sleepily.

the biggest problem with drunk-hyuck was that he got extremely sleepy, he could fall asleep beside a speaker (and he did once). he didn't care if he was sitting, or laying down, all he needed was to close his eyes and he was out like a light.

“you can't sleep now, bub” mark tried to shake his shoulder to wake the boy up but that only made him fall face first on the grass, making the boys jump to help but still laugh nonetheless.

“you're such a mess, oh my god” renjun said, amused.

“i'm cold” he whined again.

“maybe we should call yukhei” jaemin suggested and donghyuck instantly opened his (unfocused) eyes.

“no! no, no, don't call xuxi!” he hoarsely tried to scream.

“hyuckie, that's the best option,” jeno tried to console him “we can't carry you like this and you can even sleep over at his apartment”

“don't call xuxi!” he wailed, tears already streaming down his red face (another thing about drunk-hyuck was that he was an easy crier) “please, don't call–” a sob “–xuxi.”

but as much as he cried and begged mark was already dialing his number and walking a little far off so he could talk to his friend, who picked up quickly.

“what happened?” he sounded tired but mostly concerned.

“can you come pick up donghyuck?” he hurriedly asked “you know where the party is, right?”

“yeah, is he hurt?” mark could hear the sound of papers being thrown around and some rustling so yukhei was probably already going out.

“no, he just threw up,” he cringed “a lot.”

“fucking shit.” he cursed and key sounds could be heard “i'm on my way now, how is he?”

“currently sobbing because he doesn't want you to come” yukhei let out a laugh along with mark.

“he knows i'm going to beat his ass back to korea, that weak fucker” he rambled, but still sounded so fond of his boyfriend that it was almost sweet.

“you'll probably cuddle him but go off i guess” he teased.

“ugh, most definitely.” yukhei groaned “okay, i'm going now, be there in like, fifteen.”

“'kay, man, see ya” he hung up and walked back where the boys were “he's coming in fifteen.”

“good” jaemin sighed “he's sleeping now, probably on his own vomit” he said looking down at donghyuck, who looked too peaceful for someone who most probably drank his weight in alcohol.

“that's fancy” mark mumbled, sat down next to the sleeping boy and combed his fingers through the messy, wet and dirty strands.

 

 

 

almost twenty minutes later yukhei could be seen running up the street.

“there were no fucking parking spots” the boy said as he regained his breath “is he good?”

in those small minutes donghyuck managed to wake up, throw up some more, and then fall asleep again, so right now he was stretched out on his back, where the boys had dragged him away from his own mess.

“kinda” was the only thing jaemin could think of.

yukhei sighed, crouched down next to the sleeping boy and softly ran his hands on his boyfriend’s peaceful face.

“c’mon, baby, wake up” he tried to shake the boy awake “wake up, sleepyhead”

donghyuck only whined and nuzzled his cheek onto yukhei's palm, making the older boy laugh fondly.

“we need to get you home, honey” the two already seemed to be in their own bubble, as always, with yukhei caressing donghyuck’s face and the other boy slowly opening his eyes, smiling softly at his boyfriend's own loving grin “want me to carry you?”

“xuxi” he giggled cutely and rubbed his eyes (still cutely) with his fists and when satisfied just put his arms above his head (so fucking cute yukhei gushed in his own head) “want a piggyback” he had that pout that came out when he was tired (or bratty) and, honestly, he was totally doing it on purpose now 'cause there was no way someone was so adorable without even trying.

“you need to get up then, baby” yukhei suggested the drowsy boy, whom just whined again and covered his not even all the way open eyes with the back of his hands “donghyuck, now” he demanded, this time sounding harsher, the way he knew made his boyfriend almost melt, as well as very pliant.

donghyuck looked at him from under his fingers with wide eyes and slowly got up, now sitting –a little wonky, supporting his weight on yukhei's tight, but sitting nonetheless and looking up to his boyfriend with his big brown eyes wide open, shining with curiosity and still pouting his pretty pink lips.

“that's good, baby” yukhei smiled and brushed some strands of hyuck's faded red hair off his eyes, making the boy relax even more “now up" he turned around and gestured for donghyuck to get in his back, and he did with a little bit of jaemin’s help.

the younger boy snaked his arms around yukhei's neck, holding himself tightly, and already laying his head down on his boyfriend’s broad shoulders.

 

 

 

 

yukhei managed to open the door to his apartment and take his and donghyuck's shoes off at the entrance, where there was a clutter of other shoes and backpacks making it hard for someone to even step on the ground.

the tall boy walked slowly to the living room, expecting jungwoo and kun to be sleeping already, but surprisingly the oldest of the trio was watching some cartoon on the tv.

“don't you have work tomorrow?” yukhei questioned.

“yeah” kun shrugged and looked at them, not even batting an eye at donghyuck almost passed out on his back but his expression softened immediately “hey, hyuckie, do you need anything?” he worriedly asked. kun always dotted more on the younger one. doyoung, johnny and kun fought for the title of which hyung could spoil donghyuck the most (but actually, yukhei was winning, but just because he had the kissing advantage)

“water, please” he cutely murmured against the back of yukhei's neck.

“hyung is gonna get you water, okay” he said while already getting up from the couch “xuxi’s gonna help you get into some pjs” he pointedly looked at yukhei, who nodded and thanked his ge as he walked towards his room.

he carefully put donghyuck down on the bed and quickly went to search one of the many clothes his boyfriend left on his wardrobe, picking some shorts and a extra large pink t-shirt that was hyuck's favorite thing to sleep on.

when he turned around to check on the red haired boy, he found him shirtless, his fake gucci shirt thrown somewhere on the floor, and trying to take off his skintight jeans. unsuccessfully.

“want some help?” he laughed at his boyfriend's poor attempts at undressing, causing donghyuck to pout and nod dejectly.

 

 

when they got into the bathroom, yukhei lifted donghyuck so he could sit on the sink while he took his makeup off.

he looked so cute sat down, his feet crossed, his chubby fingers playing with the hem of the t-shirt on his lap, looking down and with his permanent looking pouty lips. yukhei gave him a little kiss on the top of his head and ran his hands through the damaged (but still soft, he didn't know how) strands of hair, messing them up even more.

while the chinese boy poured some remover on a cotton ball, the little man looked fixedly at his moving toes, almost hypnotized. when yukhei noticed he just smiled fondly at how far away his boyfriend acted when he was in that state

“drunk hyuckie is so different from sober hyuckie, isn't he?” he mused as he softly wiped the boy's face with the product.

“mhm” he only hummed, still looking down, but now nuzzling his cheek onto yukhei's palm.

“sober you is always talking, always moving, always touching” he elaborated, now motioning for him to close his eyes so he could clean the eyeliner and the glitter off.

“but you like it?” he asked, sounding so small it broke yukhei's heart a little bit because as much as donghyuck acted all confident and tough he still had these thoughts, that he needed to keep it to himself, that he shouldn't be so hyper, shouldn't talk too much.

 

it used to be a constant thing when they first got together; donghyuck tried too hard to be someone he was not and yukhei could see it. could see how he held himself back when he wanted to slap him for saying something too sappy, or when he didn't immediately cling to him when they were side by side. yukhei could see him struggling and it made him feel bad at first because what if hyuck didn't feel comfortable around him?

so he unconsciously started giving him space – didn't use cringy pickup lines, didn't hug him from behind whenever was possible, he even stop pinching donghyuck's chubby cheeks.

he thought that, giving his boyfriend space, it would make him open up more, be more comfortable.

oh, boy… was he wrong.

after a couple days, they were alone in yukhei's house watching some movie. the older boy sitting what looked like miles away from the other. and it seemed that the boy had had enough, because in one second donghyuck sighed loudly and in the other he had plopped himself on yukhei's lap, making said boyfriend almost scream in shock.

“wh-what do you want?” he asked breathlessly, his face hot and eyes not meeting donghyuck's mirthful ones.

“your attention” he whined and grabbed yukhei's face with his hands, forcing the boy to look at him “what’s up with you lately uh?”

“n-nothing is! it's– it's all good! honestly!” he insisted, panicked.

donghyuck then dropped his hands and slided off of his legs and onto his side, now looking more dejected than anything, yukhei noticed, his eyes downcast and brows furrowed.

“if you wanna break up, just say it. no need to be like this” his voice was small –like it was in that moment in the sink and seeing him look so vulnerable for the first time made yukhei almost cry because that was not supposed to happen! donghyuck isn't supposed to be sad! donghyuck should be happy and smiling and feeling loved all the time not that.

so yukhei did the only thing he could think to make it better; he grabbed donghyuck by the waist and pulled him into his lap again, holding him tight. the younger boy was blushing, his beautiful brown eyes as wide as saucers and his pink lips slightly open.

“i don't want to break up, not now– probably not ever” he said every word pointedly, looking straight into the boy's eyes “so you don't have to hold yourself back around me, okay? i like you. all of you.”

“i didn't want to–to annoy you, 'cause i know i c-can be uhm a pain in the ass? sometimes –most of the time, and i don't want you to like think i'm annoying because i like you a lot? so yeah uhm sorry please don't ever leave me?” he rambled while trying to avoid yukhei's gaze, playing with the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt, said boyfriend that looked at him with the softest expression ever known to man, loving and full of adoration.

“oh, lovey…” yukhei cooed as he hugged donghyuck even closer, wrapping his arms fully around the petite boy and kissing his exposed neck and shoulder.

the rest of the night was spent with yukhei expressing how much he absolutely loved all of the things donghyuck did, and how they all made him him, while they cuddled and shared kisses on the couch, movie long forgotten.

 

 

“i love it.” he affirmed “when you're drunk or sober, i love it.”

“nice” the sleepy boy replied while nodding with his head “how was your day?”

“pretty boring.” yukhei shrugged and pecked donghyuck's eyelids to signalize that he could open them again, making the boy look up at him “missed you a lot.”

“miss you too” he rested his head on the bathroom wall “it's weird now, isn't it?”

“what is?” the boy asked while he looked for donghyuck's lotion that he kept for when the boy stayed over.

“not seeing you everyday” he explained “you not being with me at lunch.”

“you can always call me, bun.” yukhei offered as he rubbed the cream over donghyuck's cheeks and forehead, making the boy screw his eyes shut.

“not the same.” he explained mid yawn “some people don't even know i'm taken, you know?” he implied mirthfully.

“what do you mean?” he asked, looking at the boy curiously.

“chenle told me that daehwi told him that some kid on their class had a crush on me.” donghyuck giggled as he watched yukhei's sour expression.

“i hope he knows that you have a strong, dark and scary boyfriend.” the older boy grumbled as he circled his arms around hyuck's waist, bringing him closer.

“oh do i?” he teased with a smirk, but at the same time lazily put his arms on yukhei's shoulders

“yes, so this boy better be careful.” he warned, and all hyuck could do was laugh at his boyfriend's silliness, which caused said boyfriend to pout angrily “i can be scary!”

“no you can't" donghyuck giggled (and yukhei had to be strong to keep his angry facade and not smile seeing his boy laugh so beautifully) “but don't worry he doesn't know that.”

“yeah, he should be scared” he groaned one last time before grabbing the back of donghyuck's thighs and picking him up to carry the boy to the room, making the redhead giggle harder and cling to him like an adorable koala.

 

 

donghyuck was already sat down on the bed, with mussed hair, a clean face and a pout on his lips while yukhei tried to clean his room a bit.

“come here already!” the younger boy whined, making the older one sigh, and donghyuck already knew he won before yukhei even turned the lights off “yes! come cuddle with you boyfie!”

“never say that word again” he said, voice serious as hyuck giggled.

yukhei then took off his shirt ('cause the show off like to sleep shirtless), making his boyfriend fall back on the bed while staring at his dreamily.

“you lost your abs.” he sighed softly and smiled.

“why do you look so happy about it?” he asked while climbed on the bed and not even a beat later donghyuck was already on top of him, laying his head on yukhei's chest.

“it's cute.” he answered matter of factly “you've been eating well?”

“kun likes to cook.” he said simply and donghyuck made a sound of understanding.

the next few minutes were silent and yukhei wondered if his boy was already asleep, judging by the way his breath was slowing down.

“xuxi?” he was proved wrong by donghyuck's whisper.

“duckie” he yawned.

“you know, even if we like didn't see each other for weeks or like you moved back to china and–and like the hottest guy ever confessed to me or–or you got tired of me or like whatever i don't think i would– i don't think i could stop like uhm loving you, you know?” he rambled quietly in the dark room, his head tucked into yukhei's shoulder blades, sounding so sincere and raw yukhei thought his heart was going to explode from his chest with how much he loved loved loved donghyuck. he would do anything for donghyuck, anything donghyuck asked him too, with his pretty eyes and pretty smile and pretty everything.

“what are you talking about, idiot?” he let out a watery laugh “the hottest guy did confess to you!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you a lot for reading i hope you liked it!!!! if you did leave a kudo or a comment <3 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter!!](https://twitter.com/bihyuck)


End file.
